ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Soundwave
Soundwave is one of the elites among the Decepticons and serves as an intelligence officer. History 1000 years ago, give or take, as a protracted civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons came to an end on Cybertron when the former left the planet. The Decepticons were unable to pursue them due to the arrival of Gozer from its temple atop one a building. Shockwave, Starscream, Megatron, and Soundwave approached the Temple of Gozer. Gozer announced "The Traveler has come." Megatron demanded it to explain itself or face his wrath. Shockwave warned against antagonizing it and cautioned against its power was beyond his sensors' ability to categorize. Starscream had enough of their inaction and fired at Gozer. Gozer blocked his attack with its right hand then countered with lightning. Megatron berated Starscream. Soundwave suggested broadcasting a distress beacon. Starscream thought the Decepticons should have fled the planet, too. Megatron stated they did not flee and declared he would deal with Gozer himself. Gozer soon explained it was time to choose the form of their destruction then quickly stated it was done. Gozer's Destructor form manifested, a larger version of Starscream. Megatron shot Starscream in the right shoulder. He vowed he would pay for his indiscretion then ordered the alarm to be sounded. Megatron and Soundwave flew off. The other Decepticons rallied to them. The Decepticons battled Megascream and endured death on a scale they never experienced before. Shockwave stated their greatest weapons had failed. Soundwave confirmed Predaking suffered critical damage and Devastator was deactivated. Kremzeek appeared to them and stated destruction was always assured when Gozer the Traveler came then offered a way to escape. Shockwave countered with a strategic retreat as the more logical course of action. Soundwave pointed out the Decepticons' long-range vessels were already destroyed and thus, escape was unlikely. Shockwave conceded they should hear the offer out. With no other choice other than destruction, Megatron accepted. All four were turned into ghosts and enslaved by Kremzeek. Shockwave and Soundwave were converted into ghosts next. Instead of pledging servitude, and aid in securing the Allspark, Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave turned on Kremzeek and surrounded him. Insulted by their refusal, Kremzeek absorbed them. Cybertron was destroyed by Gozer. A thousand years later, the dispersal of Kremzeek at the Grosbeak Generating Station freed Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream. Megatron ordered the others to destroy Ectotron but Shockwave spoke up and declined to Megatron's surprise. Shockwave explained Optimus' offer was agreeable and it was only logical for them to work with the Autobots to restore their physical forms but emphasized they would still follow him if he had to strength to win. Soundwave added it was not in their best interests to hasten Autobot destruction. Starscream opened fire on the Ghostbusters and declared he still had unfinished business with Peter. Shockwave wondered if they should stop Starscream but the destruction of lesser beings of no use to him was a welcome change of pace after they were trapped in Kremzeek for thousands of years. Soundwave found his assessment valid. They joined in on shooting at the Ghostbusters. Soundwave observed they carried Proton Packs and suggested exercising caution in attack. Shockwave found portable nuclear power amusing. Winston wasn't having any of the blame and reminded Peter that Starscream's quarrel was with him then he wrangled Soundwave. Soundwave realized he was confined with a positively charged Proton Stream and could not break free. He created subservient manifestations based on Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw, Mini-Cassette Decepticons that formerly served him in life. Ray threw a Proton Grenade at Ravage and yelled out his theory about taking out Soundwave to make the manifestations dissipate. Winston threw out a Trap and ducked a laser. He compared it to being in a G.I. Joe cartoon. Soundwave was trapped and he cursed. The manifestations dissipated. Optimus decided to take the three Traps holding Shockwave, Soundwave, and Megatron with him, get them new bodies, and attempt rehabilitation. Trivia *Soundwave appears on Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4. *Soundwave creates manifestations of three of his Mini-Cassettes, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw. They were smaller Decepticons who transformed into analog audio cassettes stored in Soundwave's chest and were used to conduct special missions like espionage. *On page 5 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, Soundwave curses with "scrap." The curse dates back to the Beast Wars animated series in the 1999 episode "Proving Grounds" where Optimus Primal tells Blackarachnia and Silverbolt they look like scrap. By the Transformers Prime series in 2010, it was the primary curse word used. See Also *Soundwave at Transformers Wiki Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 References Gallery SoundwaveIDW01.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 MegatronIDW03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SoundwaveIDW02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SoundwaveIDW03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SoundwaveIDW04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SoundwaveIDW05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SoundwaveTFGBIssue4CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 SoundwaveIDW06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 SoundwaveIDW08.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 SoundwaveIDW09.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 SoundwaveIDW10.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 SoundwaveIDW11.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 SoundwaveIDW12.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 SoundwaveIDW13.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 SoundwaveIDW14.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 SoundwaveIDW15.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Category:IDW Characters Category:Transformers Category:Extraterrestrials